


Cooking With the Boys (Gordon Ramsay x Lee Felix)

by talltalez



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: this is just a joke fic pls do not take this seriosuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltalez/pseuds/talltalez
Summary: Gordon Ramsay and Lee Felix have a spicy vore session in their kitchen.
Relationships: gordon ramsay x lee felix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Cooking With the Boys (Gordon Ramsay x Lee Felix)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke please do not smite me for this. ALSO pls b warned theres a very brief emetophobia (v/mit) mention in here!

After a long day in Hell's Kitchen, Gordon was finally home in the arms of his lover. Lee Felix lay peacefully on the bed, his hand moving up and down Gordon's foot as a way to soothe him. It was a ritual that the two had ever since they got together that one fateful night. Not a word was exchanged between the two until Gordon suddenly stood up, storming into the kitchen and taking a deep breath. This concerned Felix, anyone who saw their partner in such a stressed state would be concerned. Felix trailed after the British chef, the light illuminating him perfectly as he leaned over the sink. Were those ... tears that streamed down his face? Felix wasn't sure, so he took a step closer.  
"Gordon, darling, what's the matter?" His voice was soft and careful, trying to be sure to not set the man off. His temper was rather short; Felix had more than a few pieces of bread thrown at him throughout their relationship. Gordon sighed in exasperation and shooed Felix away, not wanting the boy to worry.  
"Don't worry, Felix. I'll get over this, I always do." He was lying as he said that. The truth is ... Felix looked so tasty. He wanted to feel the boy slide down his throat and into his stomach ... he wanted to eat him. Not in a weird way, oh no. He wanted to eat his entire being and have Felix experience the phenomenon that is vore. But alas, he may not be up to that, so he didn't ask. After all, he was only young and had been exposed to so much.  
"You can say it, love."  
"Fine." Gordon took a deep breath, letting the words spill out.  
"I want to vore you, Felix." Just from the way Felix reacted, he knew he made a mistake. The colour drained from his face and his eyes turned wide. "You - you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to! It's ... it's just something that I can't control, you see. Every time I see you, I get this overwhelming urge to eat you and have you experience vore with me. It's only normal for a couple to bond together in a way such as this, right?"  
"I'm not upset, I just never thought you would ask me this. I'd love to do it, I'd love for you to vore me. Where do we begin?"  
Gordon was jumping at the opportunity now. Immediately, he got the oil bottle and poured it over the top of Felix's head, watching as the slimy yellow liquid doused him from head to toe.  
Then came the magic.  
Gordon's jaw dislocated and he grew three times his normal size, giving Felix space to climb into his mouth and down his throat. So he did. The journey down to his stomach was dark and scary, but once he landed in the tingly acid he felt at home. He giggled and splashed around, listening to the loud rumble of Gordon's laughter. He must have been ticklish down in his tummy wummy. Then came the regurgitation.  
Felix was spat back up onto the kitchen floor, the stomach acids and oil coming out underneath him in a puddle. Gordon shrunk back down to his normal size, crouching down and giving Felix a gentle smile. The two then shared a loving hand hold.


End file.
